


Of Texts and Rainbows

by ladyofhimring



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: ASoIaF Kink Meme, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Attempt at Humor, Humor, Loras has limits, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-19
Updated: 2015-01-19
Packaged: 2018-03-08 04:45:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3195764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyofhimring/pseuds/ladyofhimring
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Should I get the rainbow boxer briefs?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Texts and Rainbows

**Disclaimer:** All ASoIaF characters belong to G. R. R. Martin, they aren't mine nor do I profit from this fanwork.

 **Note:** Written for the kink meme, [OP Here](http://asoiafkinkmeme.livejournal.com/20758.html?thread=13891606#t13891606).

* * *

Loras was happy of being home at last, work had kept him later than usual and he was tired; so all he wanted to do is have dinner, cuddle with his boyfriend and sleep. Now all he had to do is wait for said boyfriend, Renly had messaged him that he had some extra work and later wanted to get something from the store before going home and that he’d be late.

Loras had not paid much mind, it was Friday and both had Saturday off; but he was too tired to cook, so he called the little Italian restaurant they both loved and placed and order to be delivered. He had left his messenger bag by the door and just took his wallet so he could pay when the food arrived and he sat down in the sofa with a heavy sigh.

It was unusual for the take out, usually it would be him who did the cooking; Renly was a great boyfriend, but he couldn’t cook to save his life. Other than that, they had their domestic tasks on equal measures. He was happy and content with his current lot in life.

Loras smiled as he toed his shoes off and turned the radio on; he loved jazz and always helped him relax after a long day. He remembered meeting the Baratheons for the first time when Renly took him to his niece’s birthday. Robert had been a loud drunk but easy to get along and for the most part, he didn’t care who Renly dated. Stannis on the other side, the man was grim and overly serious and it would never cease to amaze him that Stannis and Renly were siblings.

Stannis only comment (not to his face) had been that out of all the men he had gone and got himself a Tyrell. Stannis’ wife had issues with his family, which had rubbed off on Stannis and he was sure the man thought him an empty headed. Ironically, his grandmother had made a similar comment regarding Renly. He wasn’t sure if it bode well for Stannis.

But his siblings were happy for him, his mother's nature was kind and loving, so she welcomed Renly with open arms. After all, he made him happy and that was what really mattered for her; his father only complaint had been the lack of grandchildren. He knew that he was the favorite son (his siblings always joked about it), so that comment hadn’t surprised him.

He was startled when he heard a knock on the door, so he got up and checked who it was. It was the delivery man, so he took the food and paid him and the man went on his way; Loras went to the kitchen to place the food there and returned to his music.

At some point he must have dosed off, for the sound of cellphone started him; it was a message from Renly, telling him that he had finished with work and that he would be making his way home soon, but first he needed to get some new underwear.

Loras was intrigued, so he asked what kind of underwear, a few moments later came Renly’s reply. And he had never been gladder of being sitting, he was sure that otherwise he would have fallen backwards, and could do nothing but to stare at his boyfriend’s reply.

“Should I get the rainbow boxer briefs?”

Loras was sure that of all the crazy things that Renly could come up, this had to be a new level of crazy or a weird sort of test for him. And he could hear his grandmother mocking them both of them in his head. So, he did the only thing he could, reply.

“As your boyfriend, this is a level of gay that even I can't handle.”

Renly’s reply to his text had limited itself to a crying emoticon. Loras sighed and texted back.

“Renly, forget the briefs, just come home, will you?”

The reply came fast. “Fine.”

Loras groaned and placed his head between his hands, this, he made a mental note to make Renly swear that he would never mention to anyone. There was only so much that he could handle and he was sure that if Renly’s little idea got out, even his siblings would laugh and he wouldn’t be able to live it down with his grandmother. And he dreaded to think what the reaction would be on both Baratheon households. He was sure Robert would laugh, Cersei would just sneer; Stannis would grind his teeth and Selyse would look down her nose in disapproval.

No, he might be a tolerant and understanding man to his boyfriend’s sometimes crazy ideas; but he was sure he had to draw a line somewhere. And this was it. Even he had his limits and he would have to talk to Renly about it.

Rainbow boxers, briefs or god forbid thongs… Loras shook his head, no. Rainbow underwear of any sort not going to happen. Ever.

* * *

**A/N:** All reviews, comments and constructive criticism is welcome and encouraged. Thank you for reading.


End file.
